whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Oneiromancy (CTL)
Oneiromancy is the practice of lucid dreaming in CTL. Changelings and other creatures of the Wyrd are capable of applying these techniques to the dreams of others, however. Overview This ability is sometimes called "lucid dreaming" by modern enthusiasts, but it is mainly referred to as oneiromancy by changelings - though the word originally refers to the act of divination through dreams, changelings use it to refer to dream-shaping and similar techniques. More than just entering a state of lucid dreaming, the changelings are capable of altering the dreamscapes of others, if they are invited into those dreams through the use of a pledge that includes the dreaming task aspect. Through oneiromancy, they can turn their own dreams into the fulfillment of every whim and desire they may wish to experience. Wyrd-touched minds are always capable of oneiromancy. The arts of dream manipulation are practiced by many changelings. Though all have the ability to shape dreams, not all bother to hone the skill. True oneiromancers seek to understand the nuances of the human condition as expressed through dreams. A changeling or other creature that enters the dreams of another is called an oneiropomp. Skilled oneiropomps are capable of discovering the approach of the fae through the signs the oneiropomps find in the dreams of mortals. Oneiropomps are also capable of helping those whose dreams these changelings guard to find more meaning and fulfillment in their dreams. The dreams of supernatural creatures are, in some way, protected by the occult nature of those creatures. Mental defenses grant benefits against any and all techniques of dream-shaping, and any resistance rolls always add the supernatural potency of that creature. In addition, the True Fae cannot use dream-poisoning against supernatural creatures. The only way to enter the dreams of a supernatural creature is by crafting a pledge that grants entry — the darkened recesses of supernatural psyches are too clever and powerful for the trickery of the Gentry. Entering Dreams A changeling can always enter his own dreams, without any difficulty. Moreover, he can always enter the dreams of his fetch by simply spending a point of Willpower as the changeling enters slumber - however, a fetch whose dreams are invaded too often may discover the techniques for invading the dreams of the changeling in return. Changelings may enter the dreams of others through a pledge, using the dreaming task. Entering the dreams of one bound to a dreaming task through the use of a pledge is an exercise of Wyrd, rather than innate power. To enter the dreams of another, a changeling must enter a deep, meditative sleep. Because this requires a connection to the dreamstuff of the Hedge, where the Wyrd runs thick, the changeling must either be in a Hollow or the Hedge itself. It is worth noting that a changeling who engages in dream-travel does not actually leave his body in any way. He is in a deep reverie, following the paths of the Wyrd to the dreams of others, with his own dreams as a gateway. Dream Riding Dream Riding is the oneiromantic art of entering a dreamscape and altering it slightly as the dream progresses, allowing the dream to unfold mostly normally, with only slight changes according to the desires of the oneiropomp. Dreamscaping Dreamscaping is the art of creating a whole dreamscape. Dreamweaving Dreamweaving is the craft of creating dreams out of glamour, instilling them into dream phials. Oneiromachy Oneiromachy is essentially dream combat. Only those capable of wielding oneiromancy may engage in oneiromachy. Dangers The True Fae and their ability to dream warp are not the only dangers to a dreamer that might come from the Hedge. Changeling tales are filled with strange creatures in the Hedge or Faerie that are capable of hunting in the dreams of mortals for their sustenance, feeding on the fear the creatures create and leaving mortals mad or mindless. Other creatures are said to be capable of luring a sleeper’s dreaming self into actually leaving his physical body, entering into the Hedge as a wispy, ghost-like thing, half-real and slowly withering away, lost and unable to return without the help of an oneiromancer. It is believed that some creatures called Oneirovores trap and slowly eat these half-real dreamselves, while others simply leave those dream-bodies to wander while they enter into the hollow place where the dreaming self used to be, taking over the mortal’s body for their own ends. References *Changeling: The Lost Rulebook, p. 17, 190-201 Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary Category:Changeling: The Lost stubs